Tentamen TP6OR2 Materiallära med svar
VT16 (ordinarie+omtenta augusti), HT15, VT14, HT13 (ej keram), VT13, HT12, VT12 Tentan är 30 poäng, 13 frågor (10p metaller, 10p polymer, 10p keram) G-gräns: 70% (21p/30) Instuderingsfrågor = Critical Questions från GUL, hittas i Phillips Science of dental materials Tenta från 2016HT Polymerer instuderingsfrågor - Kap 6 1. Hur förändras de mekaniska egenskaperna hos en polymer när molekylvikten ökar? Se Fig-‐7.1. s 94 Polymerers egenskaper avgörs av kedjans längd (molekylvikt), kedjeförgreningar och tvärbindningar. Ju längre polymerkedja desto fler är antalet förvecklingar (entanglements) som kan bildas mellan kedjor. Längre kedjor gör att det blir svårt att snedvrida det polymera materialet. Egenskaper som styvhet, hållfasthet och smälttemperatur ökar med kedjelängden (molekylvikten). Det blir svårare att separera kedjor när de blir längre, dvs starkare. Tänka spagettiliknelsen - ju längre spaghetti ju svårare att separera dom och starkare material. Hög molekylvikt ger förutsättning för starka sekundära intermolekylära krafter. Detta ökar kohesionen hos materialet. 2. a) Vad är skillnaden mellan elastomerer och plaster? s 98 b) Vad är det som gör att vissa polymerer svarar elastiskt på påfrestningar och andra agerar viscoelastiskt? a) Både plaster (härdplast – irreversibel och termoplast - reversibel) och elastomerer (viskoelaster – både elastisk+plastisk) är polymera material. dvs kedjor av monomerer. Plaster – polymerbaserat material med begränsad töjbarhet. Delas in i termoplaster och härdplaster. Elastomerer – polymerbaserat material med stor elastisk töjbarhet. Delas in i gummi och termoelaster. b) Kombinationen av elastiska och plastiska förändringar kallas viskoelasticitet. Egenskapen bestäms av kedjelängd, tvärbindningar, temperatur och hur snabbt vi lägger på en kraft. ALLA polymerer är ju viskoelastiska, däremot är vissa polymerer mer elastiska, medan andra är mer plastiska. 3. Vilka effekter är troliga om en mjukgörare läcker ut ur polymeren? s 98 Dess mjuka egenskaper minskar. Den blir mer styv, spröd och mindre flexibel. Materialet blir hårt och sprött och svårare att arbeta med. Mjukgörare är exempelvis ftalater i barnleksaker som gör de mjuka. (Plasticizers = mjukgörningsmedel = tillsats i polymerer för att sänka smälttemperaturen och göra polymeren mjukare och mer formbar. Om dessa läcker ut kommer det att göra polymeren hårdare och skörare.) 4. Vad är skillnaden mellan härdplaster och termoplaster? s 99 Vilken är reversibel och vilken är irreversibel i sin fysiska förändring? Polymerer delas upp i termoplastiska eller härdplaster beroende på deras temperaturbeteende. Termoplaster = reversibla förändringar. Härdplaster = irreversibla förändringar. En termoplastisk polymer är ett makromolekyl material uppbyggd av linjära och/eller grenade kedjor. Vid uppvärming till Tg kommer polymeren mjukna. När den sen kyls under Tg blir den hård igen. På så sätt kan man värma upp en termoplast, forma den och kyla ner den så behåller den sin form. Eftersom termoplaster är linjära/grenade finns det svaga bindningar mellan kedjorna som bryts och de kan röra sig mer fritt. Exempel på en termoplastisk polymer är guttaperka (används i rotfyllningar). En härdplast polymer blir permanent hård då den värms över temperaturen då polymerisation inträffar. Om man återgår till ursprungstemperaturen blir materialet inte mjukt igen I detta tillstånd är polymererna oftast tvärbundna och därmed olösliga. Man kan heller inte smälta eller mjuka upp den härdade polymeren genom värme, utan man får istället en förkolning Exempel på värmehärdande polymer är vulkaniserat latex (finns idag i plasthandskar och kofferdamm). Skillnader: *Härdplasten har generellt bättre abrasionsresistans och dimensionsstabilitet *Den termoplastiska polymeren å andra sidan har bättre böj-egenskaper och kraft mot intryck i ytan = slagegenskaper. 5. Vilka för- och nackdelar finns med polymerer som har mycket tvärbundna kedjor? s 100 Fördelar *Kan inte smältas (tvärbindningarna förhindrar separation av kedjorna och fördröjer därmed upplösning) *Kan ej lösas upp i lösningsmedel *Tål högre temperatur *Ger ökad styrka och rigiditet hos materialet Nackdelar *Hindrar kedjorna från att röra sig förbi varandra vilket gör materialet mindre flexibelt *Ger ett stelt och sprött material *Kan ej mjukas upp och blir därmed svårare att återanväa 6. Vilka är stegen i aktivering och friradikal initiering och härdning? Vilke tre aktiveringsprocesser används för dentala polymerer? (p.101) #Först initieras polymerisationen med värme, kemiskt eller ljus (fotoinitiator) #Sen växer kedjan, aktiverar monomerer en i taget #Sist avslutar man kedjan → polymerisation avstannar Hastigheten för aktivering är mycket mycket långsammare än hastigheten för initiering, och är alltså hastighetsbestämmande. Man brukar generellt säga att reaktionerna termineras i samma takt som det bildas nya radikaler. 7. Vilka mekanismer är ansvariga för inhibering av polymeriseringen? (s. 105) Vilka är fördelarna med inhibitorer i dentala polymerer? Vilken roll har O 2 som en hämmare/inhibitor? Föroreningar i monomeren kan inhibera polymeriseringen genom att reagera med de fria radikaler som bildas vid polymerisationen och därmed fördröja polymeriseringen och ge lägre konversiongrad. Inhibitorer påverkar alltså hur länge man kan förvara polymerer och arbetstiden för dom. På grund av detta tillsätts ofta en liten mängd av inhibitor för att förhindra polymerisation under förvaring, samt förlänga arbetstiden vid tvåstegs-teknik på avtryck Eftersom syre reagerar starkt med fria radikaler så fördröjs polymerisationen, både i hastighet och konversiongrad. 8. Vilka är de praktiska fördelarna med användning av sampolymerer (copolymerer) för dentala applikationer? (s. 106) Sampolymerer = heteropolymerer. Man har “skräddarsydda plaster” genom att kombinera monomerer som har olika egenskaper. Detta ger en polymer med bra fysikaliska egenskaper. Ex små mängder etyl-akrylat kan sampolymerisas med metyl‐metakrylat (MMA) för att förändra flexibiliteten och ”brottmotståndet” hos en protes. Kan också ge ökad styrka och hållfastheten och minskad temperaturkänslighet. Metaller instuderingsfrågor Vilken typ av primär bindning styr egenskaperna hos metall-legeringar? (kap 3) Metallbindning. De fria valenselektronerna rör sig mellan metalljonerna och bildar ett elektronmoln. Attraktionen mellan det negativt laddade elektronmolnet och de positivt laddade metalljonerna binder ihop atomerna till ett solitt material. Det är elektronmolnet som ger metaller och legeringar deras karaktäristiska värme- och elektriska ledningsförmåga, samt deras förmåga att deformeras plastiskt - hög e-modul. Vilka faktorer i den orala miljön främjar korrosionen av metallisk protetik och proteser? Reaktion med omgivningen. *1. Höga temperaturer *2 Kemiskt. Saliv innehåller vissa ämnen bl.a. kloridjoner som kan orsaka korrosion. Vissa födoämnen kan innehålla kemiska föreningar som också kan orsaka korrosion. *3 pH. Syror såsom citronsyra och fosforsyra i mat och dryck. Stor variation i pH pga nedbrytning av olika livsmedel. *4 Låg syrekoncentration → låg potential *5 Kontakten mellan olika metaller i munnen kan också ge upphov till korrosion, oral galvanism Vilka typer av elektrokemisk korrosion är möjliga för dentala restaurationer och proteser i metall? Elektrokemisk korrosion sker genom elektrontransport mellan två ämnen. För att det ska inträffa en elektrokemisk korrosion krävs en anod, en katod och en elektrolyt. Elektrokemisk korrosion är möjligt i en oral miljö där en oädel metall kan fungera som anod, en ädelmetall som katod och saliv som elektrolyt. Kan ske på följande sätt: Galvanisk korrosion: Denna typ av elektrokemisk korrosion sker när två metaller med olika elektropotential kommer i kontakt med varandra i en elektriskt ledande vätska. Det kan t.ex. ske när två metallrestaurationer av guld respektive amalgam möts, i närvaro av saliv. En sådan kontakt mellan metaller kan ge upphov till smärtsamma stötar – en s.k. ”galvanisk chock”. Galvanisk korrosion benämns också bimetallcellskorrosion. Mikrogalvanisk korrosion: Mikrogalvanisk korrosion beror på en heterogen sammansättning av materialet, t.ex. i legeringar eller pga. segringar och andra orenheter. Korrosionen sker på det material som har lägst elektropotential. Spänningskorrosion: Sker pga. spänningar som uppstår efter mekanisk deformation. I området med deformation uppstår stor spänning, varför denna del verkar som anod. Opåverkade delar av metallen har liten eller ingen spänning och verkar som katod. Koncentrationscellskorrosion. Typ gropar, spalter, under plack. Allmänkorrosion: anod och katodområden är slumpmässigt utspridda på metallen Hur kan en liten grop i en metall-lagning bli djupare samt motstå lokal kemisk attack? (kap 5) Koncentrationscellskorrosion Skillnader i syrekoncentration mellan beståndsdelar i samma restaurering kan leda till korrosion. Pga att gropar täcks med matrester och sekret, får botten i en grop lägre syrekoncentration än ytan. Legeringen i botten av gropen kommer då att bli anod och ytan runt kanten av gropen blir katod. Således joniseras metallatomer i botten av gropen och löses upp, vilket leder till att gropen fördjupas. Ett sådant förlopp kan fortskrida med hög hastighet eftersom utrymmet i anodområdet är mindre än katodområdet och det måste vara en balans i transportladdning i båda regionerna. För att undvika detta fenomen bör alla metallagningar poleras så de inte har repor i sig. Varför förväntas dentala legeringar att stelna av heterogen kärnbildning, hellre än homogen? Pga legeringar är sammansatta av flera metaller. Dessa metaller har olika smältpunkt. Den med högst smältpunkt stelnar först vid kornets kärna. Den med lägst smältpunkt vid korngränsen. Därför får vi heterogena korn. Den heterogena sammansättningen ger lägre smältpunkt, den ena (rena metallen - som normalt tar mycket längre tid på sig för att börja stelna) kan väta andra metallens (med rel lägre stelningspunkt) bildade kränor/korn/embryo och stabilisera sig vilket påskyndar solidifikationen. På detta sätt kan legeringar öka solidifikationshastigheten - heter också kärnbildande ämnen (ex. irridium) (Stelning av smält metall börjar med formation av embryos. Embryos är en liten klunga atomer som har samma anatomiska arrangemang som finns i stelnat metall. Heterogen kärnbildning sker i legeringar på grund av främmande partiklar t ex iridium. När temperaturen sjunker kommer embryona att väta ytan på en partikel i den smälta metallen för att därmed reducera en del av sin ytenergi och blir mer stabila. En lägre drivande kraft är nödvändig för kärnbildning/tillväxt. Detta sker slumpmässigt och det krävs en viss radie för att fortsätta växa. Eftersom den nybildade fasen tillgodogör sig redan befintlig ytenergi krävs inte lika mycket underkylning som vid homogen kärnbildning. Homogen kärnbildning: sker mer spontant och slumpmässigt. Embryona uppnår stabilitet genom superkylning av metallen då deras radie krymper. Till skillnad från heterogen kärnbildning sker homogen i frånvaro av en yta som ska främja stabilitet hos embryot.) Varför blir kornstorleken eller den mikrostrukturella skalan i en dental legering signifikant mindre vid en betydlig ökning i solidifikationshastigheten? Står om detta på sida 76, fattar inte detta svaret Under frystemperaturen har den fasta fasen ett lägre energitillstånd än den flytande. När metallsmältan närmar sig stelningstemperaturen bildas det små embryon som skapar en kristallstruktur. Dessa bildas antingen spontant eller i anslutning till orenheter. Embryons stabilitet beror på omgivningens temperatur och den yta de exponerar mot vätskefasen. Små embryon har en stor yta jämfört med volymen och ytenergin är därför större än energiskillnaden mellan den fasta och flytande fasen. Denna skillnad gör att de är instabila och löses upp lika spontant som de bildats. Ju lägre temperaturen är desto större blir energiskillnaden mellan fast och flytande fas. En lägre temperatur medför därför att kristaller med mindre radie, alltså större yta per volymenhet, blir stabila och därmed får möjligheten att fortsätta växa. Om temperaturen minskar långsamt kommer således ett fåtal stora kristaller som bildats att växa under en längre tid, tills de möts i korngränserna. Det motsatta gäller om temperaturen sänks mycket snabbt. Då kommer väldigt många små stabila embryon/stelnings center att bildas och växa. Ett annat sätt att minska ytenergin och bidra till bildandet av små kristaller är om en del av embryots yta står i kontakt med en annan fast kropp. Detta kan vara orenheter i smältan eller små defekter i behållarens väggar. Hur påverkar kornstorleken egenskaperna hos gjutna legeringar? (kap 6) Med kärnor menas de första små kristaller som börjar växa när en smälta stelnar. Dessa kärnor växer tills att de möts och bildar kornen. Varje korn är en distinkt kristall med egen orientering, vars ytor påverkas under tillväxten av kontakten med andra korn och gränsytor (korngräns). Kärnorna växer allt eftersom smältan svalnar, ju längre metallen tar att kyla desto större växer sig kärnorna. Denna tillväxt sker i trädstruktur, så kallad dendritform. Gränsen mellan kornen fungerar som barriär för dislokerande rörelser som vill ta sig från korn till korn och ökar i styrkan med ökande vinkel mellan kornens orientering. Mindre korn medför en yta med fler barriärer/korngräns som kan hämma dislokerande rörelserna och därmed ge högre sträckgräns. Genom att bearbeta legeringens genomsnittliga kornstorlek (Hall-Petch strengthening) kan man påverka materialets styrka, hårdhet och elasticitet. Faktorer som påverkar kornens storlek är bland annat: 1- Kylningshastighet Snabb kylning leder till att fler kärnor och mindre korn bildas eftersom tiden under vilken stelningen sker, är otillräcklig för att tillväxt av större kristaller ska kunna ske. 2- Kärnbildande ämnen, finkornsbildare Kompositionen av legeringen och förekomsten av kärnbildande ämnen såsom iridium, rutenium, renium bidrar till finare korn. De har en mycket högre smältpunkt än ex guld och palladium och blidar därför korn tidigt vid stelningen. Varför är utvecklingen av mikrosegringar i gjutlegeringar mer uttalade när det är större skillnad i temperaturer för flytande och fast fas (liquid solidus)? Material som stelnar först är rikt på den metall som har den högsta smältpunkten och de ansamlas i kornets kärna. Material som stelnar sist är rikt på metallen med den lägre smältpunkten och de ansamlas istället nära korngränsen. Detta ger upphov till en ökad koncentration av legeringselement på vissa ställen sk segring. Ju större skillnader i smältpunkt mellan metallerna i legeringen desto större och mer uttalad blir utveckling av microsegring. Vilka för- och nackdelar har legeringar med beståndsdelar som har eutetisk mikrostruktur? En eutektisk legering består av en blandning av metallerna A och B som är delvis lösliga i varandra. Gemensamt har de en lägre smältpunkt än den av sina enskilda komponenter. En fördel med detta är att man kan använda metaller med höga smältpunkter genom att blanda dem med en annan och därmed få en lägre smältpunkt som kan göra den mer användbar. De legeringar som innehåller eutektiska beståndsdelar är starkare och hårdare än rena metaller men de är mindre resistenta mot nötning. En annan nackdel är även att de är relativt spröda jämfört med legeringar som saknar denna komponent. Detta är pga att de motverkar förflyttningen av dislokationer Vilka för- och nackdelar har basmetall-legeringar jämfört med ädelmetall-legeringar för/till metallkeramik? (kap 20) Fördelar: - Låg materialkostnad: högguldlegeringar 390-410 kr/gr, kobolt-kromleg. 4-8 kr/gr. -Goda mekaniska egenskaper: e-modulen är dubbelt så hög (fördel vid långa brospann). -Välkänd teknik. -(Går att etsa) Nackdelar: -Ökad korrosionsrisk: pga Mikrostrukturen är heterogen. -Ökad allergirisk: Basmetallegeringar (nickelbaserade) kan ge kraftiga vävnadsreaktioner hos implantatbehandlade. Även kobolt och krom kan ge allergireaktioner. -Ökad oxidtillväxt: Tjock, svart oxid bildas under oxideringsmomentet. Oxidskiktet är skörare och svagare än både legering och porslin, och bör därför inte vara för tjockt - Svårbearbetat: e-modulen är dubbelt så hög, vilket ger sämre duktilitet (töjbarhet) och en högre smälttemperatur. - Få långtidsstudier: RCT-studier och väl genomförda kliniska studier saknas. Varför beror den inneboende duktiliteten hos en specifik ren metall på dess kristallstruktur? Kristallstrukturen bestämmer i vilka riktningar och plan som atomerna kan röra sig i vid bearbetning/belastning av metallen. De kristallstrukturer som finns hos dentala material är: #f.c.c. (face-centered kub – guld, koppar, silver) med flest glidplan och mest duktil. #b.c.c. (body-centered kub) med en medelhög duktilitet. #h.c.p (hexagon – zink) som är tätpackad med färre glidplan. (När en metal blir permanent deformerad kalles den för bearbetad, vilket förändrar dess mekaniska egenskaper mycket. En deformation till följd av en kraft kommer gradvis att förändra metallens interna förhållande mellan atomerna, dess kristallstruktur, vilket efter tillräckligt mycket deformation skapar en fraktur. Om kraften är mindre än den så kallade proportionalitetsgränsen kommer inte atomerna att dras isär tillräckligt mycket för att förändra materialet permanent, det återgår till den ursprungliga formen då kraften upphör. Många rena metaller uppvisar relativ kraftig deformation innan de frakturerar till skillnad från de flesta keramer. Strukturellt har alla material en viss del skador på atomnivå. Det är vid dessa som kristallstrukturen rör sig när den utsätts för krafter eftersom alla inter-atomära bindningar inte måste brytas samtidigt. Dessa punktmässiga imperfektioner kan delas in i tre olika typer; Vakans, Divakans och interstitiell. Beroende på hur kristallstrukturen ser ut har den olika antal plan i vilken den kan glida.) Varför måste omkristallisering undvikas vid avspänningsglödning för ortodontitrådar? Svara med hänseende på att undvika fraktur. Effekterna förknippade med plastisk deformation (kallbearbetning) kan återgå genom upphettning av metallen. Denna process kallas avspänningsglödning och det sker i tre faser: återhämtning, omkristallisation och korntillväxt. Kallbearbetning leder till att vi bankar på materialet och får plastisk deformation, då kommer vi skapa massa fula, utdragna korn som ser ut som pannkakor och dislokationer. Dislokationerna kommer däremot stanna vid korngränsen, eftersom de inte kommer längre än så. Det innebär att det kommer krävas mycket extra kraft om vi vill fortsätta deformera materialet plastiskt, detta eftersom vi redan har massa dislokationer som ligger på korngränserna. Så kallbearbetning har lett till en ökad hållfasthet för materialet och de fula, utdragna kornen som ser ut som pannkakor. Värmebehandling innebär att atomerna kommer diffundera, dvs de kommer röra sig och jämna ut de dislokationerna (hålrummen) som finns vid korngränserna. Värmebehandlingen leder också till omkristallisation “recrystallization” så småningom, dvs att vi får nya korn som bildas och som sen växer. Ju mer vi kallbearbetar ett material desto mer intern energi finns inlagrat i materialet och det krävs därför mindre värme för att starta en omkristallisation. Dessa nya korn kommer då växa och de fula, utdragna pannkaks-kornen kommer ersättas av de nya fina. Man kan säga att metallen “nollställs” nu, så den blir som den var innan kallbearbetningen. Ortodontitrådar utsätts ofta för en avspänningsglödgning före de placeras. Detta leder till att spänningar i trådarna minskar och vi får minskad risk för fraktur. Det är viktigt att denna värmebehandling utförs i återhämtningens (recovery) temperaturområde och inte i en högre temperatur där omkristallisation (recrystallization) sker. Omkristallisering leder till en reduktion i hållfasthet och hårdhet hos materialet, eftersom vi får nya korn som bildas och metallen “nollställs”. Vid omkristallisering minskar styvheten (mer elastiskt material) och ökar duktiliteten (kan bli mer plastiskt innan brott). Instuderingsfrågor Keramer - Kap 18 1. Which property best describes the fracture resistance of dental ceramics? (s 420) Frakturseghet. 2. If tensile strenth is not a reliable property of dental ceramics, which property is a better measure of the material's fracture resistance? (s420) Fracture toughness and critical strain energy release rate. 3. What roles do oxygen, potassium and leucite play in the structure and properties of feldspathic veneering (layering) ceramics? (s421) Potassium (kalium) increase the thermal expansion of these glasses by bonding to unbalanced oxygen. The expansion coefficient (TEC) can be further increased by including crystalline particles such as tetragonal leucite. 4. Through what mechanism does transformation toughening increase the fracture resistance of yttria-stabilized zirconia? (s423) When adding yttria to the zirconia, it will be stabilized in a tetragonal structure. This structure enables the material to undergo a tranformation to monoklinic structure when stressed. This transformation leads to an increase of volume around the stress (crack/fracture) which then leads to tightening the crack so it wont proceed. 5. How does the leucite content of veneering porcelain for metal-ceramic prostheses control the cracking resistance of the porcelain? (s430) Leucite are necessary to reduce the sintering temperature and to increase the thermal expansion to a level compatible with that of the metal coping. Ger även microcrack toughening 6. What three conditions control the durability of ceramic bonding to an oxidized metal coping? (s 437) Three factors control the durability of metal-ceramicn bonding: (1) mechanical interlocking or interatomic bonding at the interface between porcelain and the metal oxide; (2) interatomic bonding across the oxide-porcelain interface; and (3) the type and magnitude of residual stress in the veneering ceramic. 7. How should the strength of a ceramic three-unit FDP with a polished and glazed porcelain veneer compare with that of an FDP with a highly polished veneer without a glazed surface? (s 438) Some studies indicate that porcelains with highly polished surfaces have strengths comparable to those of specimens that were polished and glazed. After the porcelain restoration is cemented in the mouth, it is common practice for the dentist to adjust the occlusion by grinding the surface of the porcelain with a diamond bur. This procedure can weaken the porcelain if the glaze is removed and the surface is left in a rough condition. This can cause increased wear of enamel. For this condition, an acceptable solution is to polish the surface. 8. What causes stress concentrations? How can they promote fracture of all-ceramic prostheses in the presence of low occlusal force? (s 439) The answer is that numerous minute scratches and other flaws are present on the surfaces of these materials. Under intraoral loading, tensile stresses that develop within the ceramic structure are greatly increased and concentrated at the tips of these flaws. This stress concentration geometry at the tip of each surface flaw can increase the localized stress to extremely high levels even though a relatively low average stress exists throughout the bulk of the structure. When the induced tensile stress exceeds the nominal strength of the material structure, the bonds at the notch tip rupture, forming a crack. There are other variables that affect the magnitude of these stresses, including prosthesis design, load orientation, loading rate, microstructure, and residual processing stresses. The design of ceramic dental restorations should be carefully planned with sufficient bulk and a minimum of sharp angular changes to avoid stress raisers in the ceramic. Abrupt changes in shape or thickness in the ceramic contour can act as stress raisers and make the restoration more prone to failure. Ceramics and glasses have tensile strengths that are much lower than their compressive strengths. In the oral environment, tensile stresses are usually created by bending forces. Reducing the depth of surface flaws in the surface of a ceramic is one of the reasons that polishing and glazing of dental porcelain is so important. The fracture resistance of ceramic prostheses can be increased through one or more of the following seven options: (1) select stronger and tougher ceramics; (2) develop residual compressive stresses within the surface of the material by thermal tempering; (3) develop residual compressive stress within interfacial regions of weaker, less tough ceramic layers by properly matching coefficients of thermal expansion and contraction; (4) reduce the tensile stress in the ceramic by appropriate selection of stiffer supporting materials (greater elastic moduli); (5) minimize the number of firing cycles for feldspathic porcelains; (6) design the ceramic prosthesis with greater bulk and broader radii of curvature for connectors in areas of potential tensile stress to minimize stress concentrations and the magnitude of tensile stresses that can develop during function; and (7) adhesively bond the ceramic crowns to the tooth structure. 9. True or false? Residual compressive stress develops in the veneering ceramic of an all-ceramic crown in the same way as it does in a metall-ceramic crown. 440. True. One method of introducing residual compressive stresses within the ceramic is to choose veneering ceramics whose thermal expansion or contraction coefficient is slightly less than that of the core ceramic. We can apply the same principle to a metal-ceramic system as well. The metal and porcelain should be selected with a slight mismatch in their coefficient of thermal contraction (the metal CTC being slightly higher) so that the metal contracts slightly more than the porcelain on cooling from the firing temperature to room temperature. 10. Describe four ways in which control of tooth preparations and the design of crowns and bridges can increase the resistence to fracture of all-ceramic crowns. 444. The design should avoid exposure of the ceramic to high tensile stresses. Knife-edge margins should be avoided because of the risk of cracking or chipping during the try-in phase. The tensile stresses in a ceramic FPD can be reduced by using greater connector heights. Broadening the radius of curvature of the gingival embrasure of the interproximal connector also can increase the fracture resistance of an FDP. 11. How can the potential abrasive damage of tooth enamel that opposes ceramic surfaces be minimized? Why is the hardness of a ceramic not at good predictor of wear? 459. When cuspid-guided disocclusion is ensured, the wear of opposing enamel and dentin will be greatly reduced. The abrasive wear of opposing tooth structure can be reduced further by periodically refinishing the occlusal surface after frequent exposures to carbonated beverages and/or acidulated phosphate fluoride. Because of microfracture mechanisms, it may be necessary to polish the ceramic surface periodically to reduce the height of asperities and to minimize enamel wear rates. As a general rule, the larger the hardness difference between two sliding surfaces, the greater is the degree of wear. However this simple principle does not explain the wide variation in wear rates that are exhibited by different patients under apparently similar conditions. Thus, it is easy to understand why the hardness of the ceramic is not a good predictor of the potential wear of enamel surfaces by a ceramic. 12. Why does glazing sometimes not decrease the abrasive potential of ceramic crowns? 461. Glassy layer may be of insufficient thickness to fill in scratches and grooves within the ground surface. Thus, under certain conditions, polishing or polishing followed by glazing may be required.